El fin de una vida, y el inicio de una eternidad
by Zanemcur
Summary: Un Assamita,reclama la vida de su antigua e inocente familia,muertos por una poderosa compañia,¿Como sucedio?¿Que hara?¿Como llego a la inmortalidad? Pasen y descubran su historia.


Hace mucho tiempo ya que la vida perdió significado para mí, pocas cosas permanecen igual que antes, tan solo mi venganza pendiente y el deseo de que el que lleva mi sangre, mi antigua sangre, continúe la línea de esta, esas son las únicas cosas que permanecen igual desde aquel día.

Aun no es tan nublada mi vida mortal, aun logro recordar aquel gusto, por la posible historia, los mitos, y las leyendas de los guerreros antiguos del mediterráneo, o de aquellas gloriosas batallas en, como los mortales las llaman, tierra santa, aquel gusto, por, tanto las historias cruzadas, como las musulmanas y arábigas, mi familia, a regalarme, mis armas, mis katares, esas armas, que tan celosamente cuidaba, guardadas siempre, bajo ese tablón, suelto, bajo mi cama, donde nadie nunca conseguiría encontrarlas. Pero de eso… de ese entonces, hace mucho tiempo ya…

Aquella vida que una vez tuve… que tuve hace tiempo atrás… jamás me queje de ella… bueno… excepto por ese incidente con las abejas… eso me enseño que jamás debes de aventarles piedras solo por divertirte, a menos que tuvieras una gran ventaja como la que tuve… pero aun así, no quisiera aun ahora tener uno de esos bichos aun ahora…, tenia una familia muy unida, vivía con mis padres y hermanos, nunca hubo peleas por el dinero, vivíamos felices, pero nunca con muchos lujos… lo que me hace a veces pensar, como lograron conseguir el dinero para comprarlas, aunque, entonces, ellas eran para el juguete preferido de cualquier niño, siempre que tenia la oportunidad, intentaba entrenarme a mi mismo para usarlas, pero nunca supe para que…

El tiempo paso, todos crecimos, yo salía mas con mis amigos, mientras que mis katares, veían cada vez menos la luz, exterior, solo se quedaban ahí en su escondite. Mi hermano comenzó a preocuparse más por mis padres y por la casa, y mi hermano pequeño, como cualquier niño, jugueteaba aquí y aya con sus amigos; si, en aquel tiempo casi todo era felicidad, todo excepto por una compañía que se estaba instalando, "Lands of the High" cuyo objetivo al parecer era, hacer competencia a la compañía "PEGREK", algo que al parecer no fue de mucho agrado de esa compañía, pero decidió dejarla así algún tiempo.

LOTH, era una empresa que aquello que no necesitaba, simplemente lo suprimía, bosques, edificios abandonados, colonias, y por alguna razón que no comprendo, mi familia…

Aquella noche fúnebre en que mi antigua línea de sangre, fue casi extinta, había tenido una riña con mis padres, y salí furioso de mi casa, por cosas que ahora me parecen insignificantes, mi pequeño hermano había salido a dormir con un amigo suyo, y por mi parte, después de la riña, y de tranquilizarme un poco, Salí de con algunos compañeros, y al regresaba a casa mas tarde, vi como tres sujetos salían apresurados de ella; no sabia que hacer; ellos entraron a un auto, y sin saber que hacer, corrí tras ellos para saber de donde venían, los seguí un rato hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, LOTH… En ese momento no quería creerlo, no quería pensar que lo que pasaba por mi mente era cierto… habían asesinado a mi familia.

Cuando a llegue a mi casa note una cosa muy extraña, además de que toda la casa parecía haber sido saqueada, como si habían buscado algo, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue algo mas, había 3 cuerpos sin vida en la sala de mi casa, mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano mayor, y otros 2, los cuales, tenían una estatura muy aproximada a la mía y a la de mi hermano menor, no quise averiguar quienes eran, lo único que me importaba era cobrar mi venganza, pero, un ruido fuera de mi casa me hizo entrar en razón, tal vez ellos esperarían que alguien fuera esta noche, o las siguientes para cobrar venganza, y ellos estarían preparados, así que por varios años decidí esperar, esperar a que bajaran la guardia, años para preparar mi golpe, años para cobrar mi venganza, pero para ello, necesitaba algo con que hacerlo, así que subí a mi cuarto, y las busque, mis katares, mi cuarto, como el resto de la casa estaba totalmente deshecho pero, al buscarlas, aun estaban ahí, mis katares, las tome y salí de mi casa, esperando el día, planeando el día, el día de mi venganza.

Después de años de búsqueda y planeacion, de entrenamiento, y de preparación, fue entonces que llego el día que marco por siempre mi vida, y lo que siguiera de ella… Y así fue como sucedió:

Esa fue una oscura y aparentemente tranquila noche, la luna apenas se veía en el cielo, tan solo llevaba conmigo lo que pensé serian mis ultimas ropas, mis katares y una gabardina negra para ocultarlas, me dirigí a la parte trasera de la compañía, dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraba un ducto de ventilación por el cual entraría para dirigirme hacia la oficina del directivo de la compañía, espere el momento en el que estaría completamente solo el lugar, y como lo planee se presento el momento de mi entrada, avance hacia el ducto, y sin hacer ruido entre en el. Así empecé mi camino, hacia la oficina, por un camino que había previamente calculado. Todo continuo según lo planeado; pero, a la mitad del camino algo inesperado ocurrió, el sonido de balas, empezó a inundarlos pasillos de las instalaciones; me detuve, y por primera vez en mi camino, tuve miedo. Me quede en silencio, esperando que no hubieran descubierto mi presencia, pero a loo lejos oí: "No los dejen avanzar, usen todo el equipo si es necesario, pero no dejen que lleguen con el jefe". Al termino de estas palabras, apresure mi paso, pues no dejara que nadie tomara la vida de ese bastardo, y así continué presuroso mi camino.

Al final llegue a su despacho, el se encontraba buscando un objeto dentro de unos cajones de su escritorio, lo encontró, y de un momento a otro los disparos se oyeron fuera de la oficina, aprovechando eso, retire la reja del ducto, y mientras el avanzaba hacia la puerta, yo bajaba del este y silenciosamente lo seguí, hasta que como iniciaron los disparos, cesaron, las puertas se abrieron súbitamente, y tres sujetos aparecieron de ella. El ruido de la pistola se oyó por toda la habitación, disparando a quemarropa a los tres sujetos, pero al parecer, estos no parecían ser afectados por las balas, pues uno, con un súbito movimiento, golpeo con su mano la pistola, aventándola del otro lado de la habitación, los otros dos sujetos mientras tanto sacaron un par de espadas y las cruzaron, poniéndolas a los lados de su cuello. El que había golpeado la pistola, saco la suya y alejo sus espadas de su cuello y les dijo: "_No, el se encargara de matarlo_".

Alguien mas lo mataría, mataría al bastardo que mando asesinar a mi familia… no, no podía dejarlo, así que mientras estaban distraídos, me acerque mas a el, a su espalda, sin que al parecer nadie me viera, me prepare, y antes de que alguno pudiera percatarse de que estuviera ahí, ataque su cuello, con mis katares, y corte su cabeza, frente a sus incrédulos ojos.

Su cabeza cayo frente a sus pies, mientras que su cuerpo se desmoronaba hacia un lado, entonces los 3 me miraron fijamente, había hecho algo que ellos debían hacer, uno avanzo hacia mi alzo su espada, yo cerré los ojos, y pensé que al menos podría morir con mi objetivo cumplido, pero, cuando pensé que su espada debería estar atravesando mi cuerpo, oí un choque de metales, frente a mi había aparecido un cuarto sujeto que le espeto a quien tenia enfrente mió: "_LO SABES, EL OBJETIVO ES MIO_". A lo que uno que estaba junto a el respondió con una voz algo asustada: "_El no es el objetivo, el mato el objetivo_". Se dio la vuelta y me miro, hubo un silencio por un largo rato, y después dijo: "_¿Y nadie de ustedes tres se percato de su presencia?_". Sus compañeros se quedaron sin palabras, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí casi desde el mismo tiempo que ellos, y entonces dirigiéndose hacia mi me dijo: "_Niño¿Por que hiciste esto?_". Conté mi historia, culminando en el momento que el apareció frente a mi, se mantuvo un rato en silencio y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia mi dijo: "_Sabes chico, esta no es la única 'sucursal' de esta compañía, ni tampoco la mas vigilada, pero, nosotros te podemos dar el poder de acabar con ellas, solo, si decides unírtenos…_" Al terminar de hablar, alzo su mano hacia mi, como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato, mire su mano un par de segundos, alce la vista, lo mire a los ojos, estreche su mano y dije: "_Acepto_"… Ese fue el momento que decidió el resto de mi existencia. Así fue como empezó el fin del camino de mi vida y comenzó el de la no vida.

Los siguientes 5 años me dedique todo el tiempo que tuve para entrenarme, todas mis habilidades, desde como esconderé, hasta perfeccionar el uso de mis katares, pero bueno, esos fueron 5 años, en los que fui aprendiendo lo que seria mi futuro camino… y tras ellos, fue mi abrazo…

Tras ese día, me dedique a lo que mis superiores me encomendaban, toda clase de trabajos… desde simples misiones para recuperar cosas requeridas por los clientes, asesinatos a mortales, hasta grandes misiones, que bueno… esto no viene mucho al caso. Pero, entonces el día llego, el día que al fin podría dirigirme a la central de LOTH, pero primero , tenia que primero, convencer de alguna forma a los superiores que me dejaran tomar esa misión a América, hablé con ellos un rato, tratando de conseguirlo, y depuse de una larga y acalorada platica, finalmente lo conseguí, pero, aun quedaba una cuestión, mi hermano, lo había dejado hace mucho tiempo ya en Grecia, pero, había dejado a un par de conocidos encargándose de el, pero¿Que haría ahora que estuviera tan lejos de el?

Pero un día, llego una carta, dando respuesta a mi problema como si eso ya se hubiera planeado, en ella, me escribían que mi hermano, junto con su familia, se mudarían hacia América, precisamente a California justo a donde iría, a hacer la misión, y aun mas importante, a realizar mi venganza…

A partir de ahora no se que pueda pasar, solo se que no moriré no hasta que logre matar a aquellos que hicieron que mi vida tomara este rumbo, pero la verdad… me gusta…


End file.
